Hold Me Now
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Based off a song from Swedish. Main pairings: NaruHina... mentions of others


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hall om Mig (Hold me Now) by Nanne Grönvall. The songs in Swedish and sounds very pretty. All the credit of the song goes to her. I love the song to the show Princess Tutu. I wanted to do it in a Naruto style…

Naruto will be in italics…. Many couples in here! Hope you enjoy.

**That our world needsMore love every dayBoth you and I know thatSo let's begin right now**

I love Naruto and I told him. Finally he gets it. We both want love in the world. Will he though ever truly love me as I do him. I want to start soon. It won't.

**So hold meDon't let go of meIt's like I'm bewitched by youAnd I want youCome and hold me now**

_I want to hold her. I don't know what to do. I am always watching her move gracefully during training. Its memorizing. Almost like an incantation. I'm taken with you. I just want to hold you._

**I come closer for a whileCan you hear my breathMy blood rushes wild and hotIn many different ways**

I come closer to you. As we train hard. I feel your breath. I feel your heat. It makes me blush hard. I get these thoughts just making my blood flow more. I want you more. In a different usual way.

**So hold meDon't let go of meIt's like I'm bewitched by youAnd I want youCome and hold me now**

Sasuke and I could never have what they have. Temari and Shikamaru definitely won't. Ino and Sai, both passionate still won't have the same love the share. I Sakura want to be held like that.

**The heart beats, I see your glanceAh, I am in a helpless stateI can be saved just by yourKiss of life right here and nowMwah!**_I can feel your heart when were this close. I love the feel it makes mine do. I'm so helpless now. In a state of love and being. Just a kiss on the cheek makes life more pleasant and even wanting more of the lightness to shine and pour in._

**So hold meDon't let go of meIt's like I'm bewitched by youAnd I want youCome and hold me now**I love being in his arms at night. Even during the day. I don't want you to let go and please survive this betrayal. I have loved you since before age thirteen. I'm taken with you. Wherever you go, my loving heart will follow. Just hold me longer, my Naruto.

**Yes, come and hold meDon't let go of meIt's like I'm bewitched by youAnd I want youCome and hold me now**

Sai gets odd when he thinks about Hinata with Naruto. He wants to be more like them and so do I. I want him to hold me, never letting go. His art makes me love him more. I'm his beautiful girl. I want you forever more. I am a flower artist only loving you more.

**I am lost and bewitchedI am shaken and movedMy heart beats so hardTo not do it becomes so hardAnd I think you see that I'mFalling for you more and moreHold me**As Neji sees that he wants more with me. I am in love more than ever. But only with two. I am lost trying to decide. They both have me bewitched. Lee when he talks about youth and Neji's cool demure makes my knees tremble and heart beat faster. I try to let it pass but it will soon be stopped. I think that they both know that I the weapon sorceress loves them both as the hold me tight.

**Yes, hold meDon't let go of meIt's like I'm bewitched by youAnd I want youCome and hold me now**I hold Sakura when I get back. I never want to let her go. I fell for her eyes and bubblegum pink hair. Everything about her makes me want her more. She grew up. She grew tough, I want her back in my life. I want to hold her for life.

**So hold meDon't let go of meIt's like I'm bewitched by youAnd I want youCome and hold me now**Asuma, even though you aren't here. I don't want to let you go. I never will with our lovely child now. You would love her. I loved how you smoked. I want you here. But you aren't here. But you still hold me now.

**Oh, come and hold meDon't let go meAnd I want youCome and hold me now**

I will never let Shikamaru go. I never want to. I love his casualness and the way he picks up on things. I am with him tonight. We hold on strong, I Temari respect Hinata and Naruto for showing us love……


End file.
